100 Themes
by sapphiques-and-angelfire
Summary: This is the 100 Themes challenge. I'm going to try to actually finish this. T just in case, 'cause you never know.
1. Chapter 1

1. Introduction-  
2. Love-  
3. Light-  
4. Dark-  
5. Seeking Solace-  
6. Break Away-  
7. Dream-  
8. Innocence-  
9. Drive-  
10. Breathe Again-  
11. Memory-  
12. Insanity-  
13. Misfortune-  
14. Smile-  
15. Silence-  
16. Illusion-  
17. Blood-  
18. Rainbow-  
19. Gray-  
20. Fortitude-  
21. Vacation-  
22. Mother Nature-  
23. Cat-  
24. No Time-  
25. Trouble Lurking-  
26. Tears-  
27. Foreign-  
28. Sorrow-  
29. Happiness-  
30. Under the Rain-  
31. Flowers-  
32. Night-  
33. Expectations-  
34. Stars-  
35. Hold My Hand-  
36. Fairy Tale-  
37. Eyes-  
38. Abandoned-  
39. Water-  
40. Rated-  
41. Teamwork-  
42. Standing Still-  
43. Dying-  
44. Two Roads-  
45. Heaven-  
46. Family-  
47. Creation-  
48. Childhood-  
49. Stripes-  
50. Breaking the Rules-  
51. Sport-  
52. Deep in Thought-  
53. Keeping a Secret-  
54. Tower-  
55. Waiting-  
56. Danger Ahead-  
57. Sacrifice-  
58. Kick in the Head-  
59. No Way Out-  
60. Rejection-  
61. Beautiful-  
62. Magic-  
63. Do Not Disturb-  
64. Multitasking-  
65. Horror-  
66. Traps-  
67. Playing the Melody-  
68. Hero-  
69. Annoyance-  
70. 67%-  
71. Obsession-  
72. Mischief Managed-  
73. I Can't-  
74. Are You Challenging Me?-  
75. Mirror-  
76. Broken Pieces-  
77. Test-  
78. Drink-  
79. Starvation-  
80. Words-  
81. Pen and Paper-  
82. Can You Hear Me?-  
83. Heal-  
84. Out Cold-  
85. Spiral-  
86. Seeing Red-  
87. Food-  
88. Pain-  
89. Through the Fire-  
90. Triangle-  
91. Drowning-  
92. All That I Have-  
93. Give Up-  
94. Last Hope-  
95. Advertisement-  
96. In the Storm-  
97. Safety First-  
98. Puzzle-  
99. Solitude-  
100. Relaxation-


	2. Introduction

**So this is really sappy but I was reading some fics like this. If anywhere y'all see something you want elaborated, please feel free to ask for it. I'm open to any ideas as well. So yeah, enjoy.**

**Theme 1: Introduction**

******Gracefulshipping (Wallace x Winona)**

She had an air about her. That was the first thing he noticed about her. She smiled graciously and sincerely. She was graceful in her movements, she looked impenetrable. She was a fortress that looked easy to scale but actually was impossible to break into. Until she looked behind her.

Winona was at a function that all Gym Leaders, from Kanto to Unova, were supposed to attend. So here she was. And here he was. Wallace stood a ways behind here, scrutiny colouring his eyes. She looked good, not much different from that day. Winona glanced behind her, not expecting to lock eyes with him, only for a few seconds. But those seconds were enough to make her unravel.

She excused herself and left the room, Wallace hot on her heels. Soon the pair found themselves on a reclusive balcony.

"What are you doing here?" her question was posed softly, her hands gripping the marble railing. Her knuckles were turning white.

"I'm here for the same reason you are." He said, leaning against the doorway/wall casually as if this wouldn't possibly lead to her calling him out.

She let out an audible breathe of air. "Why do you always do this to me?" she was asking this of herself as much as him.

"If I knew what I was doing, maybe I could answer that question". He didn't realize his light teasing would garner fierce retaliation.

"You! You always appear like you're not bothered at all! Everything is easier for you! Do you know hard it is to stand beside someone whose ability far surpasses yours? Do you know how it's felt to be whispered at, not because of your actions but your associations? Do you?" she looked angry, no, angry was too gentil. She looked furious, she also looked like she was trying not to cry.

Wallace stepped closer and brushed a piece of hair of her face. She flinched but didn't move. "I never meant any of that for you".

"Well, it happened." She said, her voice shaking, from anger or emotion in general, he didn't know but frankly it didn't matter.

"How about we start again?" she looked up at him like he finally lost it, but he was not swayed.

"Hello, my name is Wallace." He held out his hand in the measured space between them. Winona glanced at his hand then up at his face. A small smile, a smile that promised better days, graced her face. She shook his hand.

"Hi. I'm Winona."


	3. Love

**Theme 2: Love**

"C'mon!" Gold's yelling shocked Crystal out of her concentration. She looked up to see the Breeder trying to get another egg to hatch. He was yelling encouragements at it, like he was a soccer coach and the egg was his star player. A smile played on Crystal's face, thinking about how ridiculous Gold looked. Speak of the devil, he looked up at her and stopped mid yell (read: encouragement) and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, this egg won't hatch" Gold scowled at the egg. That was so cute… Crystal shook her head, trying to dislodge those kinds of thoughts. She wiped off her smile, trying to keep on working. _I have to finish this…_

Not long later, she was disturbed again.

"I'm bored" Gold announced. He plopped himself down into the seat next to her and started to turn in the chair. The chair, which was swivel and Gold was using to its full extent, was distracting. She tried angling her body away so she wouldn't see it but to no avail. She could still hear him and the chair's creaking. She quickly got fed up.

"Gold will you stop that?" her eyes were blazing. Even with her eyes flashing and he knowing if he irked her any more it would mean an early death for him, she still mesmerized him.

She a striking figure, she a medium height with a slight build. Crystal blue eyes, just like her name. Navy blue hair that was forever in pony tails. And her legs ready to kick him if she caught him looking at said legs longer than he should.

"No", he said smiling cheekily.

"Why not?" she said hotly, _her attitude_, he had to remind himself, _not really her_. He was horrible at lying, especially to himself.

"Because it's annoying you"

"Of course it's annoying me! it and its damn creaking are disturbing me."

"Maybe I should disturb you even more"

"You will not!"

"Why not?"

"Because I will kick you out of the lab!"

"I can stay here if I want, remember I'm working too."

"You're not working, you're annoying me!"

"Same thing."

"IS NOT!"

"is too"

And they went on like this for quite a while until Crystal realized that the both looked like idiots. She shook her head and commenced to ignore him and all his tempting provocations.

Suddenly the egg started to hatch. Gold zipped out of his chair and ran the slide down until he ended up in front of the egg. He looked like a little boy looking at his Christmas present, excited as anything. Crystal watched Gold as he exclaimed over the newly hatched baby Pokémon and how he was immediately caring for it like a parent. The baby Pokémon already adored him, she could see that easily. He looked up at her with a quick smile then turned his attention back to the Pokémon.

Crystal allowed herself to smile at that sight, Gold cradling the baby Pokémon so gently. And she realized something important. They may fight and she may want to strangle him every other hour (read: occasionally) but she liked what they had. If this was Love, she thought, I think I might just love him.


End file.
